Born from the Darkness
by moonyoko
Summary: This is the story of a young warlock, who she is, how she came to power. Lots of secrets revealed, and if you know me in game, don't use this to Meta game or god mod any RP? Enjoy and review if possible so that I know what I need to do to improve.
1. Conrad's Decision

-Luna is my own creation, though World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard, same as the model for the toon, how she looks, all that crap. But the actual character, "Luna VonTempest/Luna FelTempest is my own mad creation- *Insert mad maniacal laughter here,* Oops, sorry folks, get a bit carried away with that...'

The man stood alone in the dark night, the only light around him was a ritual pyre lit with the fires of the demons of the Nether. The green light glowed around him, illuminating things within the first few feet, but somehow he was still covered in shadow. His face, though still shadowed, was twisted in pain, and one could tell he was still rather young, despite the stress lines around his eyes from hours of research, study and magic use. His name was Conrad the Fallen, or Conrad VonTempest. The eldest child of Elizah and Victor VonTempest. At least he was before he had been disowned for becoming what he was...A Felcaster, or as most saw it, a warlock.

He breathed in deeply, a hulking figure stood beside him in the shadows that his body was creating on the ground behind him. The figure was strangely shaped, seeming to have horns growing from much of its body. It was Ikzilshekor, his Felguard and most trusted demon companion. In and out of battle Ikz had had his back through it all. And now that would probably end, if this ritual went as planned, he and Ikz would be separated for good. No longer bound to him, by other than a demon's word. Ikz would probably return to his home in the Twisting Nether. While Ikz had never spared him anything, always giving his best effort in battle, Conrad was sure it was merely the bond between them that caused him to do so.

"Are you sure that someone will come, Master?" came the deep booming voice in demonic. "There are many demons that would, why did you try calling to his kind? And why not the Queen at that..." the demon asked him curiously.

"Because, old friend, Alexstrasza is busy with other things. The life of a young child is, while important to me, not her concern, do you see? I'm sure she -could- send one of her own flight, but His kind are more likely to answer the call of a dark caster. And I've already tried the Azures..." he trailed off slowly, looking up at the stars above him in Crystalsong, casting a longing gaze at the mountains just Northeast of them, "I may have to take this to the Shire for it to work properly." he said softly. He hung his head and sighed quietly. "That's going to be a pain, seeing as I already sent Saiadormu off..." he looked back up at the skys, half hoping for the familiar shadow of the bronze to go soaring across the cold star-studded sky.

Ikzilshekor shouldered his ax and sighed heavily. "And then, why not a demon?" he inquired calmly, eyeballing a nearby satyr with a dark chuckle as it tries to sneak up on his master. With a single swing he decapitates the creature, the head falling before the creature itself. "Any of them would have been willing to do this, no matter how foolhardy I find it myself."

Conrad the Fallen snickered, "My friend, do you not remember why I am banished from my family home? If I had a demon do this," he looked down at his feet, "She would be doomed to follow in my own path, with the Dragons, at least she has a chance to save her own dignity and follow her own path. Perhaps she will fare better than I have. She is their only daughter, my only sister...And a demon, as you know...would bind her soul to their own. Then, depending on the type, they would likely make her their servant, or worse..." he actually shuddered, despite the fur cloak he wore. "I want her to have her own life, but my request for you still stands. Will you watch over her from the Nether, Ikzilshekor? Will you be the one to help her if she should need it? I can't guarantee that my family will have it. Especially Devon. He would turn on her for glory in a heartbeat..." he growled the last part as memories flooded his mind. "I won't have that for her."

The demon sighed. "I have told you before, Master, that I would. Unlike most of my ilk, my word means more to me than just power. I will protect and watch over her, there is no need to question that, Conrad..." the demon said his master's name with a tone that would be taken as if he were smiling, were is not so dark around them. "Perhaps we should go to the Shire, Master...it may yield more results..." he suggested to him, being answered only by Conrad's silent nod as he picked up his pack and started walking Northeast towards the barrier of mountains. "You know...I hate it when you are right..." he grumbled, though he looked back at Ikz with a thankful smile. None of his other minions would have braved the Northrend cold for him like this, well perhaps his walker would have, but still...


	2. Inner Demons

The child sat in the back alley in Old Town, Stormwind. Her breath ragged as she waited for the guard to pass her hiding spot. As their plated footsteps started sounding further away, she moved from behind her barrel toward the poisons shop. She'd wait there for a bit. The owner was usually content to let her hid behind the counter, especially if she helped out a bit. Though this time she had herbs to sell him, meaning dinner was a promise she could make for herself tonight.

"Luna Von Tempest..." Came the deep voice of the shop owner, Miles Sidney, as she entered the doorway, "Ya look a mess, child, city guard givin' ye a hard time agin'?" He looked her over with a soft smile. The girl nodded, reaching up to lower her hood, letting her blood-red hair fall to her shoulders in soft waves. Her skin looked like she'd been hiding under that hood for days, and the dirt caking her face made her young face look ghastly. Dark circles under her vibrant violet eyes showed for her lack of sleep in recent days. "Ye been 'earin tha' voice agin' 'aven't ye?" Sidney asked her now, referring to the reason she'd first stepped into that shop over a month ago. 'Tha' voice' was something she'd become aware of about a year before. It'd first been in a dream, of a young man. The man had seemed to know her. He'd looked upon her with a wistful, almost saddened look. He had opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the demon at his side, a felguard. Tall, hulking, but somehow...not as scary to her as the ones she'd seen illustrated in books in Dalaran.

"Conrad..." the demon had said, before the man turned, nodding, and walked away.

"Watch over her, Friend," He'd said to the creature, before vanishing, leaving her alone with this...this creature...something she'd been taught to fear, but somehow couldn't. Though, being alone with it, still left her uneasy. The demon would nod and look to her before stepping forward. Its massive hands had reached out to her, as if beckoning her to it.

"Luna..." the creature had said her name, its voice bellowing out the word as if testing the sound of it. At the time, she needed only to wake to leave the being behind. "Luna..." she shuddered now. As if a cold wind had crept up under her cloak even in the still heat of the summer in Elwynn forest in the Eastern Kingdoms. It now called to her in her waking hours. Like just now. Almost like it was trying to...no, she wouldn't let it.

"Ah need more..." she says in a shamed tone. "An' before ya try tellin' me it ain't good fo' meh...I've gone to priests, they can't do a damn thing. Their magic stings like a damn scorpid. Leaves me writhin'" she says darkly. The mixture that Miles had finally figured out was the only thing to date that made the voice vanish, if only for a bit. "Jus' make it a stronger dose, yea?" she said, her violet eyes pleading with him for help. She then reached into her sack for the package of herbs she'd collected for the elixir. She'd even gone above and beyond, picking extra for him to use in his own mixes that he sold to rogues.

Miles nodded and smiled softly as he reached back behind the counter for a sack of coins which he then handed to her. She looked inside, trying to figure out how long they would last her. She didn't have a standard profession, picking herbs was all she could do, no one would train her for anything else. She was unable to follow her mother in the priesthood, as their holy magic burned her to channel, and she wasn't too keen on close combat. Even the magi in the city had turned her away. Her only hope seemed to be the fel casters, but she'd be shaming her family name if she dared turn to them.

"Prices have raised due to the demand of these herbs on the market, Kiddo." Miles said with a broad grin as he watched her eyes go wide when she counted the coin in her head. "Think tha' covers the extra that ya brought meh?" he asks her with a laugh. Luna looked up at him with a thankful grin. "An' lookin' at the amount ye brought meh, I'm bound ta make a small fortune with these. So consider yer next brew on the house, 'kay?" Luna nodded and smiled feebly, She could get a lot more than just food with this, especially with her small appetite. She started to try and figure what it would take to bribe the scribes to train her.

Luna waited a few hours before leaving the shop. She helped the two men running it to organize and label the herbs they had, as well as organizing the many other supplies they usually left lying around. By the time she had left it was dark in Stormwind, so moving around would likely be much easier, especially with her cloak being as dark as it was, that was, as long as she didn't walk around too openly in the Trade District, so sticking to the canals of the city were likely her best bet.

After exiting into the alleyway she pulled out one of the vials that Miles had prepared for her. She popped out the cork and took a sniff. The smell always reminded her of her mothers herb garden back when Lady Von Tempest had been alive. The mix of wild kingsblood was something she had always taken a liking to for some reason. Probably because it grew so abundantly in the window box back then...

Taking a quick drink, she inhaled sharply at the sting on her tongue. He was right, increasing the potency led to a taste she would likely need to get used to. She leaned into the wall of a building at the opening to the alley, dizzy from the sudden rush of the concoction. It always left her a bit fuzzy headed, but it was worth it to not hear that ominous voice every few hours. It was also worth the lack of that feeling of being watched all the time. Especially when that dream told her it was a bloody Fel Guard doing the watching. She shuddered again as she braced herself with her free hand once she had re-corked her precious elixir. Didn't need any going to waste.

She was almost to the canals between Old Town and the Trade District, almost halfway to her targeted destination, when the sound of armored footsteps could be heard behind her, and damn it all, she was a minor that likely looked intoxicated. She cursed under her breath, hoping the guard would just leave her be for once in her cursed life. Standing still, and as tall as she could, she turned to face the sound a bit, leaving her face half covered by the hood of her cloak.

"Ye alrigh' there lass?" came the heavily accented voice of a dwarf, Paladin by the looks of his armor. He stopped to help her upright as the dizziness nearly landed her face first in the cobblestones. She just nodded in silent thanks. "Ye sure? Look like ye could use a bit o' grub in ya, iffen ya get what ah mean?" he said in a softer tone now. She shook her head.

"Naw, I'm jus' headin ta the flight master, got to get to Duskshire for an errand," she told him. The dwarf smiled as he reached up again to help her. The holy energy flowing through him was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach, the pain of his skin on hers burned her own through the gloves she'd 'borrowed' from the local clothier, though she attempted to make no movement to pull away. She allowed the dwarf to help lead her to the gryphon master, and even get her on the mount headed for Duskwood. She was too out of it to notice him hand the money over to pay for the trip, or to hear when the master sent the gryphon off with her barely holding on. Leaning into the beast's neck, the scent of barley and ale could be made out, stupid dwarfs and their love of the brew...

"Luna..." The sound of that booming voice frightened her into nearly loosing her grip on the reigns somewhere above the river between Elwynn Forest and Duskwood. Why the Hellfire was it speaking to her...She'd just taken the drought... "Luna Von Tempest..." The voice said, this time her full name. The sound in her mind pounded against the walls of her sanity as she attempted to get the Gryphon to land earlier than the town of Darkshire, to no effect though. The beast landed near the flight master in the small dark town just as she herself collapsed off the mount and onto the dirt beneath the creature's feet, she tried to stand back up getting only to her hands and knees before everything went black.


	3. Over the river and into Duskwood

The red headed girl woke up in a dimly lit room, likely one of the rooms in the inn in Duskwood from what she could see now. She moved to stretch out in the bed, her body being lazy from the comfort of the mattress beneath her when she'd been more used to the hard ground lately. She tried sitting up and looking around for her things, hoping nobody had taken her vials and things, She'd be needing her serum soon, especially if she'd become so used to it by this point. She brought a pale hand up to rest her head against it wearily, groaning at the burns on it from where the dwarf had grabbed her in Stormwind. She should have pulled away, that hand would need wrapping and fel treatments to heal properly.

There was a knock at the door now, and the feel of holy magic on the other side had her suddenly dashing for the corner furthest from the door in fear of the pain returning from earlier. The voice on the other side was male, at least she thought it was from the tone of it, and the language it spoke seemed to be Elven, but she couldn't be sure. She looked around in a frantic search for her cloak, and upon finding it she wrapped it around her and hunched down just as the door opened, letting in a tall Kal'dorei male and a shorter human male. The Kal'dorei blinked as he looked around the room for the girl, confused by her absence and not noticing her right away in the corner until she moved to dart away from them and out the door, getting caught up in the larger man's arms.

"Oh ho ho, calm down there Missy, We mean you no harm..." the deep voice of the Night Elf said with a soothing overtone. "Be calm and let us tend to your wounds..." With these words, the human male started channeling holy magic, making the young girl squirm in a more frantic manner to get away from the confused men.

"Lemmeh go!" she cried out, kicking her worn boots at the one holding her and giving off an ear-splitting shriek of pain as the priest came forward to touch her already hurting hand. She swung her legs and felt her left foot connect with the side of the human's shoulder, knocking him out of his casting, and getting the elf to let her go, leaving her to make a break for the stairwell just beyond. In her recklessness she tripped on the stairs and landed in the well at the turn halfway down. As the two men came closer she curled up in the corner of the way with a groan of pain as she held her leg, which smarted quite a bit from the fall.

"Now now, little one, be calm." She heard the larger man say before he scooped her back up, shushing her as she let out a sob of pain and fear. She curled up to the elf, thankful not to feel the sting of holy magic on him as he held her. The elf was concerned for the girls sanity, himself. The fear in her eyes when the priest had approached her was very real. Not an act in anyway from what he could see. He wondered what she'd been taught or brought up to know. He sat down on the bed and held her close. "Hush, hush, little one, tell me what the problem is," he whispered to her as he sat there with her in his lap. This girl looked to be about twelve or thirteen, but she was rather small for her age from what he could tell.

Luna let out a cough and nodded, looking around for something to drink. Her crying had left her feeling thirsty, and that made it hard for her to even think of talking. The other man came back in at that point and offered her a cold cup of juice, which Luna accepted and drank thankfully. She then moved the leg of her pants to see the damage of her fall, feeling a bit dizzy as she noted the large cut along the lower leg, which the priest then stood to try healing again, but this time the elf stopped him.

"She seems frightened of your method my friend, perhaps I should try?" the elf asked, looking at her at this point for approval. "I am a druid training in restoration, my dear. Would that be more acceptable to you?" he asked her, smiling when she took a deep breath and bit her lip, before nodding slowly. "Good, now lets get this leg and that hand healed, shall we?" He asks before channeling the nature classed magic that his healing was based off of. Luna sat on the bed now, wincing in expectancy of a large amount of pain, blinking when the healing of her leg was done.

"Th...tha' didn't hurt at all..." she said with apparent surprise as she looked the recently wounded leg over. "Ah... Ah didn't even know tha' a druid coulda healed without holy energy..." she smiled up at the dark haired elf. "Thank ye." she said before holding out her hand next. "See... Ah don' know what the reason is, but holy and light magic... it burns me so badly..." she says as the druid takes a look at her hand now and nods.

"I see, is that what happened here?" he asks her calmly, offering a warm smile to her. She nodded and recounted the incident with the Dwarven Paladin in Stormwind. After which the night elf looked rather concerned again. "Do... do your eyes always change like that, child?" he asked her, reaching to lift her head up to get a better view of her face. Luna blinked in confusion at the question, as if she didn't understand it. The elf smiled warmly again, "Your eyes, they've taken a rather... dark, look to them, child. As if you were being possessed by demons or something..." Luna pulled away at this and scooted back on the bed.

"I... I've been through enough exorcisms ta know ah ain't possessed, sir... ain't done nothin' but burn like fire aught burn." She said in a soft whisper. "But ah do have day frights and nightmares about a man and a demon, tryin' ta talk ta meh. The demon, 'e calls mah name and the man jus' stands there lookin' sadder than a kid with no presents at Winter's Veil, sir." she said. The druid frowns at this and sighs, looking back at the priest, who shakes his head in wonder and confusion himself. "A..ah know this ain't normal... " She tells them in a shaky tone. "But please, Ah don' mean any harm..." She attempted to back up more, landing her back against the headboard of the bed with a 'thump'.

The elf looked back at her, "Child, you are right, this is not normal, and I am sure you mean no harm to anyone. Have you spoken to anyone else about these dreams and the abnormality of your body?" he asked her with the same soft tone as before. She simply shook her head and then looked at her lap. "Not since..." she swallowed back a sob. "Not since the last failure ah had at the square while tryin' ta channel enough holy energy ta pass the entrance exams for training." she said with a sigh. "I'm simply jus' tryin' ta get by and not cause issues, ah don' want sympathy or nothin' just want to be left alone... Ah can't even go home these days, me brothers... well, the eldest..." she let out a shiver as she thought back to the day she'd last failed at the cathedral. She absently reached back with her left hand over her right shoulder and gripped herself tightly before breaking off into sobs again. The druid shooed the human out of the room and moved to hold the girl against him. "Its alright, child..." he said over and over, holding her until her crying stopped, and she had fallen asleep again.

The next morning, Luna woke up in the same room, but the windows were open and there was a large blue feline asleep on the bed next to her, curled up like she were some sort of kitten. Her eyes, no longer looking like some demonic hell spawn, looked from the cat to the rest of the room in curiosity. This was the first time in a while she'd been in town long enough to stay at the inn. She attempted to move so as to stand up, but the cat behind her had his paw over her, keeping her well pinned due to how physically weak she was. She let out a groan that was soon followed by the growl of her stomach.

She tried once more to move, hoping to get away and to head down to eat, but this time she woke the druid behind her, who shifted back into the form of the male elf from the night before with a rather loud yawn and a large smile. "Did you sleep well, young one?" he asked her as she sat up to count her money from the herbs the night before. She nodded, not sure what else to say as she finished counting. The money Miles had given her was well beyond her normal amount, she would be eating rather well today. The elf smiled at her as he too stood up. "Your room is covered, by the way, Miss um..." "Luna" she replied simply, "Jus' Luna." She offered him a soft smile, her violet eyes bright in the morning light. "Ah, Luna. A beautiful name, child." he said to her with a laugh. "And your eyes, they look much kinder this morning than they did last night, to be sure." he continued to get himself up and ready to eat. "As I said, your room is well covered for the week, should you wish to rest longer. When the flight master brought you in last night, you were thought lost from just the trip from Stormwind... was it from the paladin last night?" he asked her with the tilt of his head as there was a knock on the door, before the innkeeper's wife entered with a tray of food for the two of them.

"Ah, our little sleeping cutie seems much better this morning, doesn't she Mister Shadowind?" the woman asked with a smile, before reaching to get whatever clothing may have needed washing. Luna stepped back after emptying her pockets, letting the woman take her cloak from the night before. "The dear is shyer than a fawn in the forest." she joked, before gesturing for Luna to sit at the table in the room and start eating.

"Aye, that she is Dana, would you might watching out for her this week, should she wish to stay? I've spoken with your husband on the matter, and her room is covered for the time." The woman nodded as Luna stopped listening, choosing to take advantage of the food left for her on the table. She may not eat much, but she also wasn't about to pass up free food. She'd be stupid to do such a thing. The elf simply sat on the bed and watched her curiously as she ate. This one was going to be a tough case. And if she were telling the truth, perhaps she was the one, the Legacy of the Fallen that he'd been told to watch for in the area. She was the right age, and those eyes... they were his indefinitely. Perhaps the demon in her mind had a name? He shook his head. The girl was currently too frail to be questioned about something she might know nothing about, and she was such a sweet thing too, he'd hate to cause her more distress than she'd likely already dealt with. He continued to think, and instead decided to hold off questioning her, at least for the next few days. If after that she was willing to talk, he would ask, but only once she trusted him. He couldn't risk her vanishing, not like he had done.


	4. A Road Less Traveled

Luna spent the next two weeks resting up as was asked of her by the druid that she'd come to know as Lynx, which she was sure was just an alias, but it was a handle on her new found friend. She'd wake up to him in his cat form, either on the bed next to her, or on the rug by the bed on the floor, and end up falling asleep to listening to the stories that he told her that had been cultivated by the Kal'dorei for ages. She'd not know this much kindness from someone that knew of her in a long time, and it was comforting to know there was someone that cared, even if it was an illusion, for now ignorance was bliss and she'd accept it for now if it meant waking up under a roof, and having food regularly.

From what Lynx had told her, he'd talked to some of the fel users in Stormwind, and had gotten a few tips on how to help her get stronger, at least physically that is. First she needed to eat more. A _lot_ more. The fel in her system, at the level of saturation that it was at, could not be purged of her, by any means. As it stood, fel energy apparently had a habit of speeding up one's rate in which the body used its resources up, meaning she'd have to replenish them more often than she was used to. Lynx had sought to remedy this early in helping her, by ordering more food for her each day. By the end of the first week at the inn in Duskwood, she'd already doubled her intake at breakfast before she felt full, and it only made Lynx smile wider each time she finished her whole meal.

Next came the issue of dealing with wounds and illness. Since she couldn't get to a traditional healer, she'd have to seek out any shamans or druids, depending on where she happened to be, and he'd marked on her maps of the main cities where she could find the druids at least, being one himself.

"Feel free to walk yourself into Moonglade should you ever have need of a healer around the Felwood or Winterspring, Luna. I'm usually there myself, or I can be in a moments notice." he tells her warmly. "I won't stand for you getting yourself hurt too badly like that again, understood?" he said at one point during a meal discussion of what all it meant to be a druid. His tone had gone from just that of a friend, to somewhat of an older brother, perhaps a father or uncle even. His voice was soothing, and it was nice to listen to for long periods of time. When she heard it, it calmed something in side her. It was as if all her fear was unfounded finally, and she was safe.

By the third week, he felt she was ready to hear what he'd been needing to assure her off since hearing her story. He'd watched her thrive over the last few weeks; eating better, sleeping sounder, even smiling. And that laugh of hers was music to his pointed blue ears. He had only left her side for short periods of time, to check in with the archdruids in Moonglade, before using his hearthstone to get back to the inn she was staying in.

"Luna, I need to talk to you about something," he says on morning as she eats. His tone was still happy and jovial as it usually was, but it did have the undertone of business, which for some reason sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at him as she put another bite spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and nods. "Abou' wha'?" she asks him, wiping her mouth before sitting to listen. She was really hoping this hadn't been a trick to get her doing something nasty like the last time she'd accepted help from a gentleman in Stormwind, that had not been a pretty situation after the guards had gotten involved. She starts to chew on her lip nervously as she waits for him to put his own cup down and start talking again.

"I want you to start taking training with a few friends of mine..." he tells her gently, smiling at her warmly as he does. "It won't cost you anything, and they can help you with your fel dependency, maybe even help you utilize it to strengthen yourself. They likely can help with the nightmares better than that tonic you take too..." he points out. Luna visibly relaxes in the chair, letting out a breath she'd not even known she'd been holding. She tilts her head and looks him in the eyes. "W..wha' kinda 'friends' ye talkin' 'bout, Lynx... Ah don' wanna be known fer trouble 'r nothin'." she tells him cautiously, he'd shown to be a druid, but that didn't mean he might not run with a shady crowd that the druids in Moonglade might not know about. He laughs at her question and smiles. "A few friends in the city of Ironforge that seem to want to meet you. I've told them about your um... 'situation', and they're curious to get a look at you and see if they can help at all." he tells her. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you when you meet them. They were also friends of that man you see in your dreams. The dark haired one you've told me about?" She blushes brightly at his last few words, the color was stark against her pale skin. She'd not had a nightmare for a few nights now, but she did find herself thinking on the man that had been in them, the sad look on his face when he'd try talking to her, but no sound would come out of his mouth, and the only voice she could hear was that frightening demon's. She nods at his words, motioning for him to continue his thoughts. "The dwarfs of Ironforge won't judge you as harshly as the self righteous paladins and priests based in Stormwind might." He assures her kindly, reaching for her hand on the table.

"But..." she looks down as he takes her hand, "Aren't fel castahs supposed ta be bad people, Lynx?" she asks him, as a wave of despair seems to wash over her, and she hunches over. This sudden change made Lynx narrow his eyes.

"Well, sometimes they can be, Luna. But the one's I'm going to be introducing you to, they're just trying to learn to use their abilities for the good of the Alliance. That's all." he tells her reassuringly, though it doesn't seem to help her mood. She nods and goes to stand, picking up her glass of juice and finishing it off.

"O..Okay, Ah'll um... Ah'll meet 'em." She says finally, looking up at him with a trusting look in her violet eyes as she moves to now grab her cloak. Lynx watches her movements closely, suddenly worried she might bolt for the door, and then he'd lose her. Over the last few weeks, he'd determined from her dreams, that she was indeed the one he'd been told about, and that this was the only way she'd be able to learn to take care of herself properly, and the only way she'd figure out how to keep the nightmares at bay.

She gets the rest of her clothes, and she heads towards the bathing chamber to get cleaned up, another ritual she'd become more familiar with in the last few days; a hot bath. Before that first night meeting Lynx, she's been reduced to cold rivers and streams for cleaning herself. They were a distant misery now as she undressed and lowered herself into the bath, giving a deep sigh as the hot water warmed her. She thought on the offer that Lynx was making her, knowing it would likely shame her parents if they'd been alive to know, but then... with a daughter like her, they'd have likely disowned her by now. But then maybe she'd be able to make her brother understand. Especially if she trained well and got to be stronger than even he was. Not like he was all that innocent himself. He'd been dabbling in shadow classed magic for years now, but he was a priest, and its not like he was working with demons either... She sighed and finished cleaning up her body before getting out of the tub and drying off. She dressed quickly and headed back into the bed chamber of the room and sat on the chair to lace up her shoes. "So, Ah may need ta check in wit' me brother back in Redridge..." she tells him in a serious tone. 'Need ta have 'n idea o' wha' Ah need ta do if 'e disowns meh fer this trainin' yer sendin' me ta." she takes a deep breath and stands up. "We coul' meet in Stormwin' if ye like..." she says with a smile. Lynx looks skeptical for a moment, but nods.

"Promise me you will be there before dark tonight?" he asks her, going to stand and wrap his arms around her tiny body in a hug. She nods and smiles. "I'll be there. If I'm not, its likely I got held up at the house. We live jus' outside of Lakesire, up on th' bluffs a bit." she tells him. "Jus' ask for th' Tempes' residence," she says with a nod as they head downstairs now, and towards the flight point on the hill. The flight master looks relieved to see her looking so healthy, and makes a point of mentioning it as she is helped up on the gryphon to head to Lakeshire.

"Remember Luna. Back by dusk or I'm coming in after you, child." Lynx says with a smile, though his tone indicates that he's not joking in the slightest, which makes Luna give him a laughing grin.

"Ah know, Lynx, Ah'll be there, an' ye know where ta find meh if ah ain't," She says as the gryphon takes off towards the Redridge mountains, and the home she hadn't been back to since her failing at the temple.


End file.
